Keeping you Warm and Helping you Relax
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Companion piece oneshot of Hero's companion. Naruto finds himself on lookout duty. The night air is chilly and he is without warmth. That is until a certain captain arrives. The following day he helps a sore Tetra unwind from practice.
1. Keeping You Warm!

Keeping you Warm

0

Naruto x Tetra

0

Story Start

0

It would still be quite some time until sunrise was going to visit the sea faring vessel. Night time still painted the sky as the early morning breeze coursed through air. It was surprisingly chilly for a summer day.

Watch duty was always one of the most tiring duties when it came to a pirate's duty standing there for hours looking off the side of the ship for hours. With a contented sigh, he leaned back against the pole that kept the Crow's Nest a hoist.

What felt like an hour later, his head drifted off into the clouds. He was thinking back to the more exciting days of his youth of fighting enemy ninja and rescuing princesses. A smile tugged at his lips. Princess. The one he was spending his time around was far from your typical princess.

Tetra.

That was the name of the feisty pirate. She was shorter then him with a rather slim form with a fairly average sized bust, small waist and generous hips. The feisty pirate had beautiful tanned skin that reminded Naruto of caramel not to mention her blond hair often done in the style of a bon. That spunky girl was not afraid to make her opinion known.

A particularly cold breeze broke him from his thoughts and caused him to shiver even with his warmer than normal body temperatures Naruto found himself vulnerable to the coldness of this region. Apparently this frozen region was housing the remains of a recently sunken pirate vessel containing a vast amount of treasure stolen from a mainland city. Once news reached Tetra's ears she ordered that they set sail to this location. It also didn't help that since this was an ocean based world the Temperatures were colder than they would be further inland.

Naruto looked up at the sky and gave a sigh. "And here I catch you day dreaming."

Naruto turned around. It was Tetra, dressed in her usual violet t-shirt that clung to chest and abs. She was wearing a blue vest without sleeves over it along with the white pants that clung to her and showed off her ankles. While she may have looked like a regular teenager if one looked closer one could see the fine thin layer of muscle on her arms and lean legs. Tetra was rather built in a way that while she wasn't muscle bound she wasn't a push over either by any means.

"Well there's Ocean, more ocean, and oh did I mention the ocean?" he cheekily responded.

"Just make sure you don't miss anything. I want that treasure." Tetra replied as Naruto moved from the pole and walked to the side of the ship. "So Captain what has you up so early?"

"Just making sure you're doing your duty," she simply remarked as Naruto had to suppress the smile tugging at his lips.

"Of course Cap'n?" Naruto replied with a mock salute.

Tetra seemed like she was about to make a remark but paused and decided to let it go. She walked away leaving Naruto to his lonesome.

Naruto let out a soft exhale as another breeze cause him to momentarily seize up. If there was anything Naruto really hated then it was being cold. He brought his arms around his torso and took a seat on the deck. He massaged his arms and silently cursed the fact that they had to barter their extra sheets for food.

He was then surprised when a pair of arms wrapped around him and the sensation of body heat warmed him up. "Tetra?" he asked, surprised she was holding him so intimately.

"I-Idiot. Don't get the wrong idea! I just don't want one of my subordinates freezing to death just because were out of blankets!" she stated with a stammer as her cheeks heated up.

A smirk of sorts formed on Naruto's face. He was going to make a crack about him being irresistible to her, but decided to keep it to himself. She was really warm and he didn't want to risk driving her away. He managed to twist slightly, causing Tetra to squirm a little.

She let out a gasp as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "I think we would be warming like this." He said as Tetra softly exhale.

"Pervert, you're enjoying this aren't you?" she accused him, despite not making any attempts to break away.

"Yep." He answered as Tetra merely nuzzled up next to him.

"Your shoulder is hard." she complained.

Naruto adjusted so Tetra could rest her head on his neck. "That better?" he asked, and Tetra laughed.

"Yup. Looks like you have more uses then I thought." she mumbled, apparently growing so comfortable she was starting to drift off to sleep. Not too long after Naruto drifted off right after her having become comfortable with this new source of warmth.


	2. Helping You Relax!

Keeping you Warm

0

Naruto x Tetra

0

Story Start

0

Sitting on the edge of the ship railings Naruto took in the sound of crashing waves as te smell of seasalt waves tickled his sense of smell. The monotomy of the crew footsteps and crashing waves made up the familiar noises of the afternoon. He was brought out of the trance by the sound of footsteps and turned as Tetra entered top side.

With her blade in hand it looked like she was going to get in some practice. As he watched her movements he noticed somehing was off.

He let out a soft sighed as he recalled the other day as Tetra's arm had locked up while they were sparring. Ever prideful she has rebuffed his offers for help in some kind of perceived notion of saving face. Nothing the strained winching from her face along with the stiffness in her upper torso area it was most likely an injury to her trapezius muscle.

If he had known she would have taken his playful teasing of being a princess who used her crewmmbers as servants to do the heavy lifting he would have kept the comment to himself.

Jumping off the railing he walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked, his brow was furrowed with concern.

"Nothing!" she smiled brightly. "Just stretching."

'Uh-huh?' Tetra never smiled unless she wanted something or she was going to do something. Anything he would tried to suggest would be refuted as him being an insubordinate crew member so if she wanted to be stubborn, then it was her business.

He made sure to stay close by in case what was wrong proved more serious.

0000000000

Half an hour passed and Tetra was going through her usual routine, albeit in a slower pace then usual. It was only when he noticed she was wearing out that he finally spoke up.

"Captain, you're hurt. You keep this up and you could seriously injure yourself."

Unable to force herself any longer, she let out a resigned sigh. "I think I pulled a muscle or something! My back is killing me."

He took the sword from her and place it on top of a nearby barrel. He towered over her, glowering. "Where does it hurt?"

Acknowledging his displeasure with a wry expression, she quietly reported "My shoulders and upper back."

He was surprised by how subdue the ormally violate pirate was being. Normally she would be threatening him with the plank if he acted so familiar to her. Then again he had gotten used to such behaviors to the point it was jokingly labored by the crew as foreplay.

"Tetra, your muscles are all in knots!" He scowled at her for a moment longer and then looked around the deck, considering the next course of action. "Let's head to your room and no this isn't some scheme of mine to try and take advantage of you. I just don't want to deal with anymore catcalling or jeers from the crew."

Tetra's cheeks burned faintly red as she shimmered a bit internally. It was all this idiot's fault her tough image as a captain was marred the least he could do was take responsibility for that.

Arriving to the quarters he sat her down while sitting behind her.

"No, this way." With one hand he swung her knees around to face away from the end of the bench. He swung a leg over the bench behind her, straddling it to sit down.

She was acutely aware of the male sitting so close behind her. Was he actually going to rub her shoulders ?

She took her time, needing to catch her breath and recover from the thought that he was going to touch her. The last time they had been that close was...that night? Even then she had been the one to initiate contact, but this was different.

He gingerly tugged at the scarf to see if he could move it aside to get better access. "I'll just take it of," she said. His breath caught at the sight of her removing an article of clothing, sitting only a couple inches from him.

He admired the view. While not broad, Tetra's form was fairly well tonrd and matched well with her beautiful tan skin that begged to be kissed. Ignoring that impulse, he took a deliberate breath, placed his hands on her shoulders and began to examine her muscles. He could feel how tight she was. "Relax, Tetra." He said softly, "Take a deep breath."

She knew he was right. She inhaled deeply and let it out. His hands were gently kneading her muscles. Immediately she felt some tingling and relief. She was grateful that he was willing and able to help her. How would she have managed on her own? She relaxed into his touch, which she found incredibly soothing. She liked this feeling of his hands on her.

"Your shoulders…and where else?"

"Upper back." She arched forward and reached around with her fingers to point just above where her bandage ties stopped mid back. "Down to here." She hoped he couldn't see her blush. It embarassed her to no end that a male could make her feel this way.

"It's all tight back here. How could you let it get this way? I wish you would let me help you more often." The irony of his words were not lost on him. He could recall so many times he was berated by Sakura for his carelessness that resulted in her patching him up.

"Well this is the first time its ever been this bad. You think I'd hurt myself on purpose like some maschocis?" In silence he worked on her flesh. Was it her imagination, or was his touch getting less clinical and more soothing?

He could feel the tension draining from her body as he worked on her. "We have to get rid of these knots now. I'm going to be pushing quite hard and it will feel uncomfortable. Try to relax as much as you can, and breathe through the discomfort."

As he turned his attention to a particular spot on her shoulder, she understood what he was referring to. The muscle had hardened into a very dense lump, certainly knot-like. He pressed that area with circular motions and kept increasing the pressure to break up the knot. Tetra gasped in shock at the sharp sensation. He stopped and spoke soothingly. "Remember: relax, breathe through it. OK, I'm going to do it again." He returned to the same spot and kept at it until the knot softenedWhen the pain got really intense she moaned deep in her throat as she exhaled.

It didn't take him long to work the stubborn places across her back he soon went to work with a slow kneading technique to get her muscles relaxing again.

He noticed her breaths becoming deep and even, and realized how exhausted she must be. To his surprise, she began falling in slow motion until she was back against his chest. He lowered his head to look at her. "Tetra?" She grunted, already half asleep. He repositioned himself to sit right up against her on the bed so he could properly support her weight. She was slumped in the crook of his right shoulder. "Wow." He murmured as he looked down at the blonde spitfire had fallen asleep of all things.

He decided to let her sleep it off and passed the time by pilfering a book from her bookshelf to pass the time. After about an hour Tetra began to stire.

"Morning Princess."

"Oh..." she intoned groggily, struggling to sit up straight. "I'm sorry. I guess I fell asleep."

"Are you feeling better?" He asked her as she looked up at him with an expression he didn't quite recongize.

Was that...?

"Yes, I am feeling much better. I suppose I have found another use for you after all. It was indeed very wise of me to induct you into my crew!"

Naruto rolled her eyes at the self aggradalizing praise. "Yeah, yeah, now are you going to take it easy from now on?"

Tetra let out an annoyed sigh but answered nontheless. "Yes." She paused before adding, "It would be for the best if you were to leave. I do not one of the other crew member entering and getting the wrong idea."

"Right, of course." He said putting the book down before he began walking to the door.

Tetra's eyes flickered to him before looking away. She still had a hard time admitting what she felt, but it was becoming more apparent. "Naruto..." The use of his name had stopped the blond in its tracks. He was usually referred as 'hey you' or some other variant. Tetra hardly ever used his name. "Thank you."

A smile formed on the blond's lips at the words. "You're welcome."


End file.
